Twists and Turns
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: As part of their auror training, Harry & Draco get stuck in a maze with only each other and a map to use to get out. But will they be too distracted by each other to focus on navigating? Harry/Draco Draco/Harry HP/DM DM/HP Contains slash


Twists and Turns

*Author's Note: This takes place after the last book, during Harry's and Draco's training to become aurors. I hope you like it!*

"I think we passed that statue before," grumbled Draco.

"Bollocks, I think you're right. Wait, was the statue cross-eyed last time we passed it?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I don't think so…"

"Bloody hell… Do you think it's the same statue and just changed expressions, or do you think it's a whole new statue?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the same statue. I'm pretty sure you're just been leading us in circles and that we're really bloody LOST!"

"If you don't like the way I've been leading, Malfoy, maybe you should step up and navigate yourself!"

"Fine. I will, Potter. Give me that map."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"_FINE!"_

When Shacklebolt had announced that Draco would be Harry's partner during Auror training, Harry had known it would turn out to be a horrible idea. When the trainees had been told they were going to be dropped off in the middle of a maze with nothing but each other and a map to use to get out, Harry had known the partnership was going to go from horrible to disastrous.

"Wait, where are we on this thing…?" Draco grumbled, glaring down at the map.

"If I knew that," muttered Harry, "we wouldn't be lost now would we?"

"Bollocks. Potter, how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord when you're this incompetent is completely beyond me."

"As I recall I also defeated you, taking your wand in the process."

"Pure luck, Potter. I was under a lot of stress. I wasn't in peak dueling condition," said Draco as he flicked a lock of fine blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, because I definitely wasn't under any stress at the time… You know, what with trying to break out of the Death Eaters' headquarters and with Voldemort mere seconds away…" Harry drawled sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Draco. Draco couldn't seem to come up with a retort to that comment, so he chose to ignore it instead, changing the subject at top speed.

"So, since the map is now essentially useless, which way should we go?" asked Draco, peering around at the endless sea of identical green hedges. Harry glanced around, frowning when he realized that somewhere during his argument with Draco he had forgotten which direction they had even come from.

"Bollocks," he swore, spinning on the spot to examine all their options, "I wish they hadn't taken our wands. A compass spell would have us out of here in no time, but as it is, I can't even tell which direction the edge of the maze is." Draco frowned thoughtfully.

"It's these bloody bushes," he said slowly, "If I could just see over them I bet I could locate the edge of the maze. Lift me up will you?"

"Why do I have to lift your fat arse?" complained Harry, "I'm the lighter of the two of us." Draco looked aghast.

"Fat? Potter, I am the pique of fitness."

"That's worse then. Muscles weigh more than fat," Harry quipped.

"Malfoys don't give boosts," stated Draco, walking over to one of the hedges and looking expectantly back at Harry.

"Lazy prick…" grumbled Harry in defeat as he trudged over to the blonde and leaned down, knitting his fingers together to make a stirrup for the other boy's foot. Draco stepped into Harry's hands, using Harry's shoulder to stable himself as he was hoisted into the air.

"God, someone needs to cut back on the treacle tarts…" groaned Harry, leaning back slightly to compensate for Draco's weight.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco retorted, craning his neck to see better.

"Can you see anything?"

"Not quite. I need to be just a little bit higher." Harry tried, he really did, but Draco was too heavy for him to lift anymore.

"Come on, Potter. Put a little back into it," said Draco, clearly quite amused at Harry's discomfort.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," growled Harry as, with arms shaking, he managed to raise the other boy up a little more.

"Hey, I can sort of see now," exclaimed Draco as he strained to poke his head up over the row of hedges.

"Oy! Don't move around so much. You're going to make me-" the last part of Harry's sentence was replaced by a whoosh of air as Harry lost his grip on Draco, causing Draco to fall heavily on Harry's chest and driving the air from his body. Harry gasped desperately to fill his empty lungs as Draco groaned from on top of him, driving an elbow painfully into Harry's ribs as he tried to sit up.

"Bloody hell, Potter. You could've warned me you were losing your grip," Draco whined as he sat up all the way and gingerly massaged his aching head.

"I did warn you!" Harry protested once he had regained his breath.

"Yeah, like part way down," retorted Draco, who seemed perfectly content to remain seated on Harry's lower stomach, "Blimey, Potter, you got my robes all dirty."

"You know what, if you don't like being dropped then maybe you should lift me next time." Draco frowned, considering it.

"Fine, I'll lift you this time," he said finally, getting up and going over to the hedge once more without bothering to help Harry up.

"Ungrateful Slytherins…" Harry grumbled as he approached Draco who, instead of making a foothold for him, stepped in front of Harry, grabbed his slender hips, and hoisted him into the air.

"Fuck!" yelped Harry, scrambling at Draco's shoulders as he tried to regain his balance. Once he was stable, he looked around and his face lit up in relief.

"Brilliant, I can see a big chunk of the maze from here."

"Can you see the way out?" asked Draco from somewhere around Harry's navel. Harry could feel the heat from Draco's breath on his stomach and flushed despite himself, his skin growing warm where the other boy was touching him.

"It's not that way," Harry muttered, "There're just a lot of hedges that way. Can you rotate me?" Grumbling something about demanding Griffindors, Draco shuffled around to face Harry in a new direction. Harry gasped.

"That's it! It's over there! I can see the edge of the maze!" he exclaimed.

"Good," declared Draco before he dropped Harry like a rock, sending him plummeting down. Harry gasped in a painfully shallow breath. He had been winded for the second time in as many minutes and his head had collided with something hard.

"Ouch…" groaned Harry as he finally managed to draw breath into his aching lungs. The sharp taste of iron filled Harry's mouth and he could feel warm puffs of air against his lips. He had probably bitten his tongue on the way down.

"As interesting as it is having The Chosen One practically kissing me," drawled Draco sarcastically, "do you mind getting off me?" Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise to meet Draco's grey stare less than an inch away.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, reeling back from the blonde in shock. So his mouth didn't taste bloody because he had bit his tongue. It tasted bloody because his lips had collided with Draco's teeth.

"You know," said Draco with a teasing smirk as he propped himself up on his elbows, "If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked instead of tackling me." Harry blushed despite himself, crossing his arms huffily over his chest.

"I didn't kiss you. I just fell on your lips…" That sounded a little ridiculous now that he had said it out loud.

"Which is naturally why you're still rather suggestively straddling my hips." Draco bucked his own hips, grinding his pelvis ever so slightly against Harry to prove his point. Harry leapt off of him with a startled yelp as though he had been burned. Draco laughed.

"Geez, Potter. You're too easy to rile," he chuckled. Harry pouted.

"I am not," he retorted feebly. Draco just laughed louder.

"Keep telling yourself that, Potter."

"Well, now that we know which direction we need to go in, we should head out. I bet the other teams are way ahead of us," Harry said quickly as he started walking off. Draco just smirked, leaning back to lounge on his elbows.

"Potter?"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"The exit's the other way." Harry's blush turned even darker as he silently turned around and stalked off in the other direction. Draco chuckled in amusement and got to his feet, his smirk becoming mischievous as he trotted to catch up with Harry. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's breath ghost over the back of his neck. The other boy was so close he could actually feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Um, Malfoy?" Harry gasped, freezing in his tracks when he felt Draco's fingertips slithering up the bare skin of his arm, giving him goose bumps, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," murmured Draco, and Harry shivered when he felt Draco's lips graze the shell of his ear as the blonde spoke.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well, what if I liked your lips falling on me?" Harry felt as though he had been stupefied. Draco was close, too close. He could feel every little movement the boy made, could hear the other boy's breathing.

"Well, maybe if you ask nicely I could fall off of a hedge and smash into you again," Harry muttered, attempting to sound sarcastic and teasing, but only managing an undignified squeak. He could sense Draco's cocky smirk even if he couldn't see it.

"What if I said 'pretty please'? Could I skip the painful fall part?" his tone sounded light an airy, as if what he had just said was no big deal, and suddenly Harry was angry, furious even.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Malfoy?" he demanded, spinning around to face Draco. What Harry had failed to think through was that spinning around with Draco so close would place his face less than an inch from the other boy's. For the second time that afternoon, Harry found himself staring into Draco's cool grey eyes. Draco smiled slightly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Who says I'm playing at anything?" he whispered, and then he was kissing Harry. It took Harry's brain a minute to catch up to what was going on around him. He knew those were Draco's lips moving gently over his own, but it took him a moment to classify the action as a kiss.

"Draco," he gasped, pulling away in surprise, his green eyes almost comically wide, "what the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" drawled Draco, raising a blond brow skeptically at Harry. Harry flushed.

"Well obviously, you were just kissing me," Harry muttered, examining Draco's angular face as though hoping he would find answers etched across his skin, "I guess why the fuck were you kissing me would be a better question."

"You think too much, Potter," Draco murmured, leaning in once more to capture the brunette's lips with his own. He ran his tongue gently over the seam of Harry's lips, and when Harry refused to open his mouth, he nipped gently at the boy's lower lip. Harry gasped softly and Draco used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Harry slowly began to unfreeze under Draco's ministrations, and as Draco's tongue glided over his own, Harry tentatively began to respond.

"Mmm Potter, I have thought of shutting you up this way so many times," Draco groaned as he slid his hands hungrily over Harry's back, determined to run his hands over very part of the Boy Who Lived that he could.

"I usually just imagine shutting you up by punching you in the face, but I'll admit I like your idea better," teased Harry, smirking at Draco before he dipped down to trail kisses over the blonde's pale neck.

"You're such a prat, Potter," laughed Draco as he tugged at the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry took the hint and momentarily stepped back from Draco to pull his shirt off over his head and fling it to the ground below before returning to kissing Draco. Draco smiled against Harry's lips as his exploring hands traversed the bare skin of Harry's torso. He could feel every ridge in the other boy's spine, could feel every muscle on the planes of Harry's back.

"Ditch your shirt, Malfoy. It's only polite to be at least as naked as I am." Draco laughed, shedding his shirt in one smooth motion. His skin was such a perfect creamy white that Harry felt a sudden urge to lick a stripe right down those chiseled stomach muscles. He dropped to his knees, placing hungry, open-mouthed kisses down Draco's stomach until he reached the boy's trousers. He shot Draco a coy look, licking his lips ever so slightly as he began to work on the fastenings of Draco's pants. Draco's gaze fixated on the slight motion of Harry's tongue and his pupils dilated with lust, making his eyes look big and dark. Harry tugged Draco's pants down his hips, letting them pool on the ground as he tentatively reached up to cup the other boy's hardness. Draco moaned softly as Harry's hand gently caressed his prick through his boxers, unconsciously bucking into the brunette's hand.

"God, please, Potter." Harry laughed, waggling his eyebrows at Draco.

"God: I could get used to being called that."

"It was an exclamation potter, not a title," drawled Draco between gasps, cocking an eyebrow down at the Boy Who Lived. Harry laughed amiably, and part of Draco melted at the sound. It wasn't often he got to hear Harry laugh so cheerfully, like he was really happy.

"If you're coherent enough to be snarky, I must not be doing my job right." As Harry spoke, he jerked Draco's boxers down, freeing Draco's weeping erection. For once, Draco was speechless as Harry leaned forward, winking smugly at Draco before he took as much of Draco as he could into his mouth. Draco gasped, leaning his head back and letting his eyes slip shut in bliss for a moment before the desire to watch Harry at work took over and he opened his eyes once more. Harry laved at the underside of Draco's prick, running the flat of his tongue along the prominent vein there before he swirled his tongue around the rosy head. Draco moaned loudly, reaching down to grab a fistful of Harry's messy black hair. Despite the fact that Harry's hair usually looked like a bird's nest, it felt silky smooth between Draco's slender fingers.

"Fuck, Potter, where did you learn to do this?" Draco asked, his grip compulsively tightening in Harry's hair as Harry pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit on the tip of Draco's cock. Harry pulled back slightly, letting his lips rest against the head of Draco's prick while he answered.

"I haven't," he said flatly before returning to the task. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You mean you've never done this before?" Harry just shrugged. Draco decided to let the matter rest and just focused on the feelings Harry's tongue was causing to course through him. His letting it drop had nothing to do with the fact that Harry's lips sucking hard around his cock were causing his thoughts to turn to mush, nothing at all. A couple of minutes later and Draco was gasping out Harry's name as he shot into Harry's mouth, relying on the other boy to hold him up as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, making his knees weak. Harry coughed a little in surprise, but managed to swallow the pearlescent liquid, not that he had much choice since Draco's dick was thrusting against the back of his throat. It was swallow or choke. Draco stood gasping and trying to regain his composure, and it wasn't until an indignant cough from below broke him from his post-orgasm stupor that he pulled out of Harry's mouth. Harry spluttered, gasping for breath and massaging his throat.

"Bollocks, Malfoy. You could've warned me you were going to cum half way down my throat. I would've held my breath instead of being half suffocated by your prick." Draco couldn't help laughing at the huffy expression on Harry's face.

"You look a lot less intimidating with my spunk on your chin, Potter," he chuckled as he crouched down, pushing Harry languidly onto his back, "but don't you worry, I'll make it up to you." Draco crawled cat like over Harry, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's cum spattered lips, and making a face as he tasted himself.

"I don't usually kiss someone after their lips have been on my prick. You should feel special, Potter," Draco said before he began to nip and suckle his way down Harry's abdomen.

"I feel so honored," drawled Harry sarcastically, but his breath was speeding up as Draco's lips travelled lower and lower.

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Draco asked, feigned horror dripping from his words.

"Fuck, Malfoy, please shut up and put your mouth to a better use," growled Harry in frustration, pressing with both hands on the top of Draco's blond head in the hopes that his lips would move down to tend to the throbbing heat between his legs. Draco laughed, but gave in to the pressure, dipping his head down and mouthing at Harry's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, causing a damp stain to spread across the cloth. Harry moaned softly, and Draco almost moaned himself at the wanton noise. Draco peeled back Harry's boxers, glaring up at Harry until the other boy got the hint and lifted his hips so that Draco could pull his boxers down his legs and throw them onto the grass by the brunette's crumpled shirt. Despite Harry's impatient noises, Draco took a moment to take in the sight of the naked boy laid out before him. Harry's cheeks were dusted a faint pink, his rosy erection standing proudly away from his taught stomach. The Chosen One's green eyes were dilated, turning them several shades darker than they usually were, and his cupid's bow lips were parted slightly as he panted lightly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," said Harry as he raised a dark brow at the practically drooling blonde.

"I think I'll leave that to that Creevey kid," Draco teased. Harry made a face.

"Be careful with talk like that. You mention him too much and I may lose my erection."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we," purred Draco as he leaned down and took almost all of Harry's prick into his mouth, the tip of Harry's cock bumping against the back of his throat. Harry gasped loudly, his fingers grappling at the grass on either side of him in surprise.

"Bloody hell you're good at that, Malfoy," he exclaimed. Draco looked smug, swirling his tongue around Harry's shaft before sucking sharply, his cheeks hollowing out with the force of it. One of Draco's hands gently pumped the base of Harry's cock while the other-

Harry jumped as a finger on Draco's other hand, slick with a coating of saliva, circled his puckered entrance before pushing gently inside. It stung a little, but was more uncomfortable than painful. A particularly sharp suck on his erection marked the intrusion of a second finger into his entrance. Harry stiffened slightly as Draco crooked his fingers, feeling around inside of Harry until he brushed something inside of him that had Harry arching right off the grass.

"Fuck!" he gasped, and Draco smiled around his prick, clearly satisfied with himself. What with Draco's mouth working over his cock and his fingers brushing insistently against his prostate, it wasn't long before Harry was shuddering out his orgasm into Draco's waiting mouth.

"You know, I think I mind being stuck in this bloody maze with you a lot less now," said Harry as he grinned at Draco, tugging on Draco's shoulders until the blonde crawled up to lie next to him so that Harry could roll over and nestle into the other boy's chest.

"Good, 'cause at the rate we're going we're never going to get out of here," grumbled Draco as he nuzzled the top of Harry's head. Harry laughed happily.

"Definitely not due to any lack of navigational skills on my part though," he declared.

"Most definitely due to your lack of navigational skills," Draco scoffed, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. Not that Harry's hair needed to be any messier.

"Sod."

"Prat."

"Your prat."

"Definitely my prat. You don't think I'd let someone which such skilled lips go do you?" Draco laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry's apparently skilled lips and Harry smiled warmly into the kiss. It was nice fighting amiably like this. This partnership that he had been so sure was going to end up disastrously was turning out to be a pretty great idea after all.

-XXXX-

"Feckin' Shit," gasped Seamus from where he and his partner were hiding behind a bush, watching the pair of naked boys ravish each other's mouths.

"I told you following them would be a good idea," whispered Dean as he stared wide eyed at the two entwined boys.

"Ay," breathed Seamus, flashing Dean a wry grin, "but to be fair, ye thought they were gonna lead us out o' the maze, not shag each other senseless." Dean shrugged.

"As far as I'm concerned, one's as good as the other." Seamus laughed just a little too loudly at that comment. Draco and Harry immediately stopped kissing, sitting up abruptly and looking over at the source of the noise.

"Ah feck," gasped Seamus, "time ta get the feck out o' 'ere."

"Agreed," muttered Dean as they both backed away slowly from the increasingly angry looking boys.

"RUN!" They took off, a furious looking Draco and Harry pulling on their pants to give chase. It didn't do to anger aurors. Even aurors in training. Especially naked aurors in training. This wasn't going to end well for the peeping toms.

*Author's Note: Well there you have it! I hope you liked the story and found it amusing. Please review with any feedback. Thank you so much for reading! :D*


End file.
